


Too Much

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo's choice in retainers does make feeding a bit of an ordeal. Because they just keeptalking.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 19/blood rising briskly

Leo wouldn't mind this part if he could just gag whichever of his retainers he was with. No, no, that probably wouldn't work either - Niles would probably like that too much. Odin would decide it had important magical significance and then he'd never hear the end of it or it would escalate to the point where--

Well, that was a mental image he certainly hadn't expected to ever have. Leo shook his head and looked over to Niles, who was waiting with as much patience as he ever had. It should have been an inviting scene - Niles half-sprawled on a low sofa, lazily watching him, but Leo knew better. Any second, Niles was going to say something.

"Shall I start without you, milord?"

There it was. Leo bit back a sigh and shook his head.

"I'll be right there. I was just thinking..."

Niles had a knife out anyway, Leo realized, and was teasing it along his arm without actually breaking the skin.

"You've been putting this off for too long," Niles reminded him and as much as Leo hated to admit it, Niles was right. There had been too much going on and he had failed to account for his own cursed need.

That wasn't quite what he'd expected Niles to say, though. Was this just his fate - to imagine every dirty thing coming out of Niles' mouth before he actually said them? Leo winced before realizing that Niles would take that as a reaction to his own statement.

"You're correct," Leo added quickly as he crossed over to Niles and knelt beside him. "I shall have to watch my schedule more closely."

"As will I." Niles looked at him squarely. "I will even force you if I have to, Lord Leo. Though I daresay we'd still both like it."

Before Leo could take the knife from Niles, Niles pressed it down into his skin and made a short, expert cut. Blood briskly rose to the surface, and, after closing his eyes, Leo leaned to put his mouth to the wound.

He'd never forgotten when Niles told him of memories of the taste of blood, but Leo had known it wasn't the same. Cursed blood did nothing for him and while Niles did not have the strange exotic taste that Odin's blood did, Niles' blood still did everything for him.

It was hard to stay calm as he drank and not get greedy. If Niles had struck a larger vein, Leo was sure he'd spend the day leisurely taking it all. And that was a thought he hated. No, he would have to measure himself, take only what he needed when he needed it, and not...

Niles had his other hand in his hair, stroking gently, as if he could read minds. "Whatever you want from me, milord."

It was almost too much. Leo swallowed before pressing his tongue hard against the wound for just a bit more. Already he felt better, his thoughts less fuzzy, his body more alive and...

"I am yours--"

Leo wondered if he wasn't going to need to reconsider the gags for other reasons.


End file.
